


A Burten Story

by Demoberry



Series: Splatoon Act [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Demoberry, Gen, Splatoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: A backstory for Kaizo and Azazel about their lives. I guess you can say their entire lives. A warning that there will be parts that can go dark and moments that are sad. This story focuses on Kaizo’s perspective as he points out of how it all started.This is basically the first time I used a different writing style. I was that character's perspective style rather than the RPG style. Note that I'm bad at writing so excuse if I mess up on the writing.





	A Burten Story

My name is Kaizenhoward burten, but everyone I know call me Kaizo for short since it's too long. Some say that inklings alike had a great life… sadly not for me… or us… I still can't believe it has been 17 years since then… I'll tell you why…

The only thing I remember during the time I remain in development was faint. It's true that amnesia is always implemented for infant squishes like everyone else since I can't possibly remember that but what I've heard from my dad by the time I was born is that I had trouble breathing… and rushed to a room in order to breathe. But I wasn't alone… but my twin Azazel was… only to find out that he couldn't breathe until he cried… I never understand why my parents remained in the emergency room for a while. It’s unfortunate to remember anything other than taught how to walk, places not to go, or even learning! And lastly sharing with my twin brother! Even if we were from infants to toddlers.

My dad whom I've cared, did say that he was expecting one but was shocked to be raising both me and Azazel. Since our dad was intimidating and overprotective at his family but he cares for all of us. While our mother is loving. Since she makes all good types of food since mom has to make sure which food is healthy and which isn't. Then comes to my uncle. He sometimes visits our home for a little help. He may look serious but he protects! And lastly my twin brother Azazel or Azrael as dad would say but that other name makes a lot of sense. He maybe the clever one since he's a little shy and sometimes worried… but He's a caring one especially for me.

At age 5, i remembered playing outside since our parents advised us not to go too far… but it was spring at the time. Usually playing camp out was the most experience thing I would do… I build a fake tent while Azazel builds a fake campfire outside. And usually I look around to make sure there wasn't anything too buggy. But that besides the point. As Azazel looks up at me and responded “we're nowhere near the next area, what do we do?” I picked up the kaladescoope and said “We camp out here for tonight.” It's still sad to be the one inkling having autism but that goes away for a long while.

In the summertime my mom replied “Kaizo, Azazel, dinner at 7” since it was at an evening and the ocean waves on. When I decided to go a bit far even tho that our parents can't trust us for going too far for safety concern. But As Azazel grabs on to me and asked me “Kaizo, Where are you going?” I would’ve shock my arm vigorously… but that would've upset Azazel. I responded “over there" and pointed to that one rock that i always thought that contained a rare seashell. My brother in a curious look, letting me go and said “over there?” “yeah, it might contain stuff" I replied. And then began running to that location. It was very foolish for me to go to the location where it might contain a boat load of disappointed. It was futile… but was it? As Azazel and I are about to reach to a destination… something unpleasant bad happen.

There was a soldier appearing out of nowhere and standing… holding a weapon and responded “children?” And that soldier was acting anonymous at us! I was frozen… I couldn't moved, Azazel trembling in fear and whispered at my ear “what do w-w-we.” I couldn't responded. Everything was cold but I remember that soldier saying “sir… they're just little squids. But- yes sir.” and that soldier aimed It’s weapon on me. “it's unfortunate to run into squids like you… but either to catch you or just terminate you!” all I've felt is my body shaking violently… Azazel grabbed on to me tightly. Was that the end of the road? I closed my eyes and brace my faith. As soon as that soldier was getting closer, my dad comes in and tackled the soldiers “I knew it. You don't dare lay your filthy fingers at my family" as my dad shouted ferociously. As they were brawling out… I was still frozen, I couldn't move. Azazel tried to drag me out of this dangerous situation and cried “come on kaizo!” But I couldn't move. Until my mom and uncle appeared in a shocked state. My mom carried us out of here from harm's way.

By the time we made it to the house, my mom had to make sure if we didn't get harmed or anything rather than fear. As my mom cried out loud “boys! Are you alright? Don’t tell me you got injured!!” all I did was burst into tears and tremble. I didn't understand why my mom was in a shocked state. While our uncle checked in and responded “don't tell me you two wander off too far or did that dangerous character encounter you first?” I was unable to respond or anything… my mom ends up responding “how did this happen? When did they discovered that place" while my uncle replied “idk… when ______ comes back, he should be-" but that cut off when the doors opened and a conversations becomes grieving. My dad holding the door for strength, covered in ink and said “I can't believe that happened” my mom holding her hands together in worry “what happened? Are you injured? What happened to that-" as my mom was cut off. Father replied “Don't worry…I'll be fine. I did a favor to that soldier” and he shakes his fist “don't tell me they got injured. Our uncle getting his mind off and said “they're not hurt, no damage was cause to them since they remained in a shocked state” My twin scoots next to me and said… “what are our parents saying?” I finally said something “I don't know…” I took a couple breaths to relax. And then our dad walked in, covered in ink and got to us. And said “are you okay" once again I was silent… “Kaizo… Azazel… seeing you at this state hurts me… this isn't going to happen anymore" as dad said at a concern look. And by that he protected us. Unfortunately after that scene that given us nightmares… waking up in the middle of the night just sobbing for no reason… it's not just me but when I wake up, I see Azazel tossing and turning that I had to take him up. Even Azazel did the same thing by grabbing on to me. And sleepless nights? That mom checks in every night while our dad comes in to make sure that they're aren't anymore nightmares.

As autumn is about to begin since the stuff of nightmares has been lifted, My Twin and I are eligible to go outside again. This time around is being reasonable where to go and where not to go. Since I was feeling jolly, I decided to sneak thru the window office since it was much faster. My dad noticed me doing the whole window shortcut again. He asked me “Refusing to use the doors again, Kaizo?” As I was standing there and said “But It’s much faster!” since dad got over there and carried me in and said “get over there you goofy!” He placing me on the floor and asked “where is your brother? I thought you were playing outside.” family matters sometimes. Azazel ends up opening the door and peeked in “Uhh… Dad!” As his response. Dad turned to Azazel and responded “I thought you were with your mother, what has happened?” “I can came by to check on you" said Azazel in a curious way and walked in. Our dad respond “...Cute! But I'm doing my own thing” and then I said “what thing.” and my dad said “Research purposes. I think It’s time that you two to resume your play session while I'm doing work.” It’s often known that I couldn't understand what our dad meant at the time, but It’s often top secret related. But I placed my hand, on the chin to be curious and asked him “when are we going on an adventure?” dad responded. “what adventure?” Azazel then said “like... going to places beyond here.” Since dad does hide the faintest smile and said “I could see this happening… since your birthdays are coming up.” My heart was pounding and got over excited with a huge smile and said “Really?!” And then dad ends up saying “I'm sure this will happen. Run along you two. Run along.” and then we were running along feeling cheerful. At least it was for a while.

A couple moments later as Azazel and I are about to return outside. I heard our dad... screaming inside his office. That got me concern and frighten. Azazel looked at me at a fearful look and said “what has happened to dad, Shouldn’t we check in to see if he's alright?” I responded “I think we should" but then mom stopped us by responding “boys, don't enter thru that door, I'm sure your dad is alright. Define alright when I hear shouting behind those doors. Then dad exited his office. All of us are concerned and we all said “what is happening.” My dad at a stern condition by saying “we are leaving this place by dawn… were no longer safe" my mom cried “what?! Why?!” And then dad replied “they've already discovered this place… it's futile to remain safe here" and then my mom said in a shocking way “What?” I didn't know what was happening, was it the soldier that Azazel and I discovered back then? Did they found out about our location. But what they mean is… hunt for us either dead or captured. Azazel then wined and said “dad… you're scaring me! What is going on?” And with fear, I clutch my hands and said “what's happening dad!” As mom is doing some preparations while dad noticed us once again, crouching down and said “boys listen… I'm putting you two in your room for safe manner until dawn” I replied by complaining “but why?” But then dad shhh at me and then said “you'll understand soon enough son.” Since our parents locked us in our room until dawn. Basically the no fun zone. Instead if trying to leave the door, it was effortless since they locked the doors. Azazel then came by and said to me. “what are we going to do, Kaizo? Since we're locked in here for the whole day…” there weren't any toys to do nor anything that relates to fun other than drawing pictures which remained gruesome. The only option I would do. “Sleep… since there's no TV here, Azazel!” There was nothing we can do, i got onto the double decker bed and layed there.

By the time it reached dawn or 4 in the morning… usually there's more darkness on Autumn and It’s pretty chilly. I woke up tiredless since our parents are about to wake up around that hour. Until the one thought that I was about to sneak out thru the window... I made a critical error. As I was about to sneak outside. I was stopped… “Kaizo… where are you going?” Said Azazel. But that didn't stop me from advancing and became ignorant about my actions. I stepped outside… unfortunately Azazel was after me shouting “Hey, wait! Kaizo! Wait up!” I kept going and going thru the forest without stopping. The weather was cloudy and cold. There were many vines and tree roots. It was too dusky too see thru and then… as I was running. Azazel still chasing after me and said “where are you going!? Kai-” until I heard screaming… That was coming from Azazel. I turned around… “A… Azazel?” I knew I was foolish to keep going and got me concern… I decided to search around for any signs of my twin! What got me worried are our parents, they might think that we're gone missing or something. I scurried back and finally discovering Azazel, lying on a pile of leaves, paralyzed. I got to him and shock him and I said “Azazel, brother, are you okay?” He did hear my response and said “Kaizo…” Azazel was still shaking, I got him up to regain his motivation. “come on Azazel, get up!” I said as I got his shoulder from behind and got him up. Azazel got up and said “what… what were you trying to go…?” once again I didn't say anything… but Azazel then crabs my arms and complained at me by saying “we’ll end up getting in trouble if our parents found out that we're gone!!” I thought to myself in grief “what have I done" and then told Azazel “We gotta return back home… Mom and Dad are going to get aware…”

As We were about to go back to where we once came from. I heard a snap… somewhere around the forests… usually it was wildlife but that snap wasn't… and then I heard voices from around the forest. I trembled in fear and the feeling of being surrounded… Azazel then hugged me in a fearful way. I guess what our father meant to say was to leave at dawn and why our only home isn't safe anymore. Was it because of those soldiers? And then I heard the shouting of our dad… calling out our names to see if we're alive… unfortunately it was too hard to see even with the sun not being raised. Then one of those guys said the following “I hear something else" “Is that our target?” “but why would we-" and the last soldier said “don't be an inkling error! He eliminated one of our guys and we need to capture him dead or alive” I crouch down and remain hidden on the pile of leaves while Azazel showered me in leaves and did the same thing until these soldiers are gone. But that escalated quickly and I heard shooting from different directions. Still frightening to hear all that inking. Until a thud… follow by a sploosh. I flinched after witnessing another splat. Then Azazel quivering and said… “d-d-dad…!” And then I said “Dad!” And then it was our dad walking in… I thought that we were in trouble at first, dad changed his expression from anger to upset… as our dad got closer to us and said “Sons… I thought they caught you… where have you been?!” I didn't want to respond to that… as I was about to say something I heard another scream. That was our mom! “No… they. Are taking her away… I have to save her" I replied “what happened to mom?!” And then Azazel said “We gotta get to mom" as all of us are about to go after our mother, dad unfortunate prohibit us from going with him and said the following “No kaizo… I need you and Azazel to get away from… I'll go save your mother…” I was about to burst into tears and complained “B-but… why?” then Azazel tearfully said “Don’t go…!” then dad responded “No tears my sons… I can't risk bring you two with me, i don't want to do this but you need to run as far away from here as you can, find your uncle” As it was heartbreaking enough to hear from dad having the last bit of attention as I wiped my tears and his final response before gone missing “Parting hurts… it pains me to say that, we might meet again even all of those years of being separated… now run!” And dad meant that… just to protect us… I dragged Azazel with me and kept going only to turn around… until we're out of sights from our father.

I still believe to this day that our father is alive somewhere even if he remains missing as for our mother. We’ve been running from the cold forest for three hours, my legs are feeling jelly like, my hands are cold and my whole body feeling like it wants to shut down on me… Azazel ended up passing out from exhausted first. I couldn't leave my brother be and had to carried him until there was a road, unfortunately I passed out. I didn't remember anything that happen during the time I was out cold.

I woke up at a hospital after hearing voices saying something like “Same DNA" and “Same blood as their father" I looked around barely feeling anything with bandages and a wire. And lastly I noticed Azazel since he's might regain consciousness anytime. I thought to myself “am I dreaming? This has to be all a dream" and then I face the front again. One of the nurses walked in to check on us and said “oh you're finally awake. How do you feel? On a scale to 1 to 10.” I said the number nervously “7" and then they say “that's great” but in a hurry I ended up saying “where are we? How did we end up here?” And they end up saying in a shocked look “your at the hospital, both of you have been unconscious for 4 days ever since one of the inkling bystanders found you two. Your bodies are cold and we couldn't leave you two on a bad condition. It's very tragic to see another cinnamon roll to be left out there!” The explanation did give me a lot of concern to think that it was a dream. The nurse holds their hands together and said “don't you two have a parent?” parent… I was about to weep for a second and said “parents… but something tragically bad happened to them” the nurse was shocked to hear that and responded “I've heard… It’s all over the news. Your parents’ last names are… burten isn’t it?” I shock my head… and the nurse said “I'm sorry about that… they have gone missing, I'm afraid you and your brother would have to remain in the hospital until your parents are found" this upset me… a lot. As hours turned into days unfortunately… they called of the search only to be said they they're gone forever… it's just me and Azazel, and then transferred into the orphanage but how long are were going to remain in the orphanage? As time will run by.

Going to 6 years old on an orphanage with my brother to not feel lonely. It was like a colony with 4 buildings and a wall with those fences that are barely easy to climb. But was it a good orphanage? No… it wasn't, since all of us are treated poorly. Not only that but all kinds of unkindness such as bullying! And some of them can get away from this. Constant name calling, shoving, pushing, food thrown on my face, even separating me and Azazel from this. Even the teachers are absurdly big palookas to handle this situation… and for 2 years there wasn't any fun… Azazel and I decided to stay away from all the nonsense and getting framed… only to know self defense. And shower rooms… don't get me started on that, all that my twin and I know is that there was a lot of seahorse playing. And some squids don't believe in sharing like the computer, toys getting taken away, beaten up left and right, and a lot of yelling, a lot of bull! I'm gonna fast forward to avoid anymore ranting. Azazel and I turned 8 from this awful orphanage. Another fight “oof" as I crash to the ground with barely any strength with these absurd squidkids misbehaving. “brother!!” Azazel cried. And then one of them said the following “you just gonna lay here and cry about it?” “alright guys and gals… what do we oughta do to these used to be visitors" “I say make a nice puddle out of them!” “no wait, mess with them a bit more” “it's been like 2 years and they're still talking amongst themselves” “yeah I say take them down” that whole bully vs everything isn't enough, we suffered enough. Until a can of spray paint dropped on the floor in the middle of everything, and then it went berserk so bad that they went away running like a little girl. Azazel then lend me a hand so I can get up and said “Are you alright, kaizo?” As I brush off the dirt all over me, i said “yeah… I'll be fine. Wait a minute” as I examine the spray paint “are we saved or something?” As I spoke quietly. Then there were these inklings and what do they do. They shut down a bad orphanage so that explains all the cool buses. And frankly my brother and I have been transferred to another orphanage.

That orphanage was cooler than the last one since we were treated less poorly over there. Since it took us a good year or 2 to recover from all that nonsense, leaving all the bad times behind even if it means home for a while until adoption. The only thing I remember are running to the swing set, playing some long time action figures since Azazel and I RP with those figures. And lastly… grades! But that's besides the point anyway with our mature lives. I always have bragging rights while Azazel has become very jolly. During our daily chore to the swing set as I was about to go over there I end up crashing into someone and lastly landing on the floor. It was an orange inkling. Azazel say “are you 2 alright?” And then that orange girl saying “Ow, what happened to pay attention" as she said tsundere… ish. I got up looking shocked at her and apologize by saying “Ahhh… I'm sorry… uhh… uhhhh…” I didn't know how to talk to anyone after this long… normally these squids sure know how to denied or something, but that inkling that time responded “hehe… there's no reason to be nervous you blue beanie” for some reason I began sweating and responded “I thought you were angry or something?” my hands are all sweaty that I had to dried them up with my shirt and got myself together. As the well… 9 year old responded “no!” By smiling at us! And then Azazel rubbing his hair with his left hand said “we're very sorry to crash into you and all… miss uhhh…” as Azazel was under suspense for someone that we just met! And then she said “oh excuse my giddiness for not introducing myself, i am-" until another interruption from another girl inkling saying “Serena!” while the other one said “what is it shawna" It’s seems shocking for them to know one other. How do I know them at the time? They're our childhood friends! Anyway back at the conversation… Azazel seems to be as confused as I am and then I say with both of my hands now dry “I assume you girls know one another… life friends" and then Serena said “actually siblings… I'm Serena and this is my sister… shawna!” And then Shawna replied “pleasure meeting you two, what are your names?” introductions for an introduction “my name is kaizo… and this is azazel” as I said without breaking any sweat. Instead of heading on ahead I end up saying “do you want to play at the swing set?” And then they immediately said yes, and we all head to the swing set at least until night time.

Fast forwarding to another time where my twin and I are about to head to a cemetery for honoring the dead… since our long and missing mother was found dead. At first my hopes are up… to be crippled faster and our father? They still rumor that he's also dead while the other half are saying that he could be anywhere or alive. During our celebration of… our 11 birthday because sharing is caring even on the same day! And decided to say hello to her. And for the honor of paying respects, I kneel down to her grave while Azazel prayed! Then i began to quote, “Hi mom… it's still saddened to remain resting here… but we're doing alright only to have cake, and…” I began to tear up… normally our father did say not to frown or sob whenever things become too overwhelming… I had a hard time finishing the quote, i looked down and tried to collect myself by saying “We miss you after… all these years from being apart" I tried to calm down from all the tears I been producing… then I turned to azazel… and oh... he was sniffling the whole time. He came to me and silently cried, then he said “I'm really going to miss mom… *sniffle* is there a chance that she's watching?” As much as it hurts to lose a parent… I hugged Azazel… a reminder that we're not alone by sobbing. And how are were not alone? There was a stranger walking by to our mothers grave and replied… holding a bouquet of flowers that are red roses “Ahh… you miss her two huh…?” And the stranger places a bed of flowers on her grave and then said “that's better” and then that inkling then faced us by responding “Now how did you know about my brother’s wife?” As the stranger did hinted about something and then I said “well that's weird but that's our one and only mom!” And then Azazel said “she was with us at the time being after our parents have gone missing” but then that stranger began to realized… by saying “your not technically my long lost nephews… are you?” And then I began to realized… “Dad?” i said. But that stranger said “your dad’s brother” So that was our uncle! He then hugged me and Azazel and said shockingly “thank cod you two are alive… I thought you two went missing for a while…” it was shocking to see our uncle again after so long… was that the greatest birthday? Sorta… since there wasn't anywhere to sleep our uncle decided to open up a place for us to stay… until we're old and eligible enough to live in a place of our own at 14 and to travel to the location called inkopolis… but that's a separate story to be told. 

Fast forwarding to the age of 15? Yeah it's all about education and stuff. It was important to start learning about stuff at least for a while… until one day. I was at a library for reading until I started to smell smoke. I thought to myself “why does it smell like burning?” Usually it smells like that cause of science and all but… that was no ordinarily smoke. It did smell like something is burning. Then my concern about my twin brother. Usually Azazel comes to the library with me for doing homework, Conversation of how to solve a problem, etc. I glued my hands by hugging as I rub my thumbs against each other. But that wasn't working out for me… until I heard a fire alarm going and flames are showering outside the window. “what is happening to the school” I panicked and proceeded to exit the building where the rest of the inklings are at. As everyone was concern and some are panicking… the only thing I didn't see was Azazel. I search around but he wasn't there… then I became uncontrolled… and to think that he might be trapped there. “I can't leave him in here…” as I thought to myself in a panic state… I decided to rush into the burning School building to search for Azazel. But the flames makes it harder for me to see… and the chemicals from all the smoke wasn't helping, plus the temperature feel like I'm being showered in sweat. I held my breath and tried not to inhale these chemicals and began to scurry… I discovered Azazel on the floor… his hand was reaching to the exit… and coughing. I couldn't leave my twin like this and I had to carry him outta here… since there was debris collapsing from all around. As I Carried Azazel outside of the burning school building. I was still in a panic state and I had to make sure that he's… alright. But he was coughing… then I held my hand to Azazel. He actually responded “are we…” but he was trying to gasp for air… I didn't know where to go other than to keep away from the burning school building until I discovered a nearby ambulance, that's where doctors ended up rushing in… and we were sent to the hospital… they put on a oxygen mask on Azazel so he can be able to breathe… there has been some minor scratches but not burns or anything. Things got me a little too worrisome… well for me… I kept everything together by trying not to go into a meltdown… a couple hours later, i was able to check in on Azazel. I entered the room... I was relieve that he's alive. He was about to take off his oxygen mask but I stopped him. “No, you need that on until your oxygen levels are stable" I said. Azazel remained silent for a period amount of time and I asked him “did anything odd occurred?” Azazel replied “not to much… only a slight weakness especially my right arm from that wire…” and then he explained everything “there were some inklings trapped… I had to save them… at the cause of me being unable to come out… and everything was going dark… because of the smoke that smells like burning… only to be found out that I was saved. You save me… didn't you?” I shook my head. “oh… you did… brother…!” Azazel cried. I did explained to Azazel about his status condition. “they say you have to remain in the hospital for a week in order to recover. I can wait for you… if you want?” “You don't have to wait for me… I'll be outta here in no time, Kaizo” said Azazel with no worries. And this is the part were personality has been changed drastically after a week. I did wait it out patiently with absolutely no break down and only care. Azazel was out of the hospital in a mint condition… while for me. Everything was totally normal now that we have friends that can support us even if one of us are down for a moment…

End...


End file.
